Actuator latches have been used for many years to restrain actuator motion when the sliders are not operational in a Load-UnLoad (LUL) hard disk drive. The sliders are often referred to as “parked” in that there is some protection from undesirable effects from shocks in such situations. These hard disk drives are often used in systems such as a portable media player or notebook computer. Engaging existing approaches may lead to a bouncing condition that can entail a read-write head coming lose and striking the disk surface, possibly damaging the hard disk drive.